A TWIST IN TIME
by aoisenshi
Summary: CHP 4 UP! - Mimi Tachikawa, the girl who lives in the modern time when all of a sudden finds herself in Ancient Egypt! What will happen if she switches places with her ancestor and must marry an arrogant Pharaoh?
1. Why Me!

X**x**X**x**X

**A Twist In Time**

**Why Me?!**

_(Revised)_

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi Tachikawa was on the cheerful side after she bought everything she had required for today. She was so happy that she almost bought everything that caught her attention…

The newest Gucci wristwatch she'd been complaining about a few days ago was now hers. The newest perfume of Channel °5 mixed with a scent of jasmine along with a purse from Louis Vuitton, and as for the final touch, some expensive clothes coming from Versace.

Yes, she was one happy and lucky woman.

It was just like she'd planned. Eating a lot of junk food and dessert, while wasting the energy in _her _mall! Well, it wasn't exactly her mall, but she loved it nowadays after she moved on. It was like the mall was a part of her life and she couldn't miss it for any second of the day. She knew every single place and she could easily guide herself even if it was with her eyes closed.

Hair chestnut brown hair swayed back and forth when she ran in and out of the dressing room to check herself out. She was trying on a new dress. Seeing her reflection on the mirror, she was pleased to see an energetic woman in front of her. But she sighed nonchalantly while positioning her hands on her hips. She couldn't waste her money anymore. And seeing it came from Calvin Klein, she definitely knew it would cost her a little fortune.

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, she stepped inside the dressing room and came back with her casual clothes - a white blouse with a matching pink skirt. A smile appeared on her face. She wasn't going to ruin her day for this!

'_Oh well, next time'_, she sighed with a little smile of her own and left the shop as she carried the bags in her arms; loaded with expensive stuff.

Well, time to go home, she told herself after glancing at her watch. She was so content today that she'd probably go to the beach and maybe invite on of her friends to accompany her tomorrow.

Yep, life was just perfect for her. It was weekend. It meant no employees behind her back, no paperwork or phone calls disturbing her and the best of all was…no rain!

Stepping out of the gigantic mall, Mimi was prepared to feel the soft breeze welcoming her, the sun shining high above the blue sky giving her warmth…

But her smile vanished.

A frown appeared.

Her right eye twitched.

She was pissed.

Instead of the things that she expected to come, everything was reversed. The blue sky was gone and replaced by dark-grey clouds while the wind made her freeze instead of warming her.

Then a small drop of water made contact with her nose, causing to stare above her. First it was quiet, but then it came crashing down like there was no end.

Rain! How was that even possible? Where was the sun? Where was the blue sky?

Nowhere.

She clenched her hands into a fist. The weather report predicted it wouldn't rain for the entire week...

'_Great'_, she fumed. How will she return to her house? She didn't have her car since she left it to control her tire and such. Calling a cab wasn't good either, not now since she didn't have enough money to pay the travel. And her cell phone? She left it in the house with the idea of not needing it today since she wanted time for herself.

Gritting her teeth, she ran off in search for shelter with her bags as it hit her knees each time she took a step forward. She knew she couldn't go back into the mall. It was nearing closing time.

A cab splashed her as it passed. She cursed under her breath for the lame chauffeur behind the wheel. Her new sandals she bought a week ago were now ruined! And the sudden occurrence of the splash made not only her sandals dip in water, but her blouse too - revealing a feminine part of her.

"Stupid asshole and his weather predictions." She gritted.

She felt at ease when she saw a building approaching, but turned out to be a museum.

Though, she could easily go into a tavern and ask for someone's help or just use a phone and calling her friends to pick her up, she knew that it was a little too risky. Most of the taverns held some men, sitting at the bar, their breath smelling of alcohol – and a girl like her entering the place will just easily bring up their perverted imaginations. The thought only made her shiver.

Finally, she was there. Good. It wasn't closed yet. Looking around, she knew the rain wouldn't last long, but still – her house was far away from where she was located. She didn't want to be soaked anymore than she already was. She sighed. Maybe this was the right opportunity to pay the museum a little visit. How long has it been since she entered it for last. Four years? More? She didn't know, but it would hold her occupied for the time being once the rain decides to settle down.

Hey, who knows, maybe it will be fun.

Taking out her wallet and praying she still has some money left, she was slightly content of herself that she didn't spend all of it, though she thought she did. Taking her bags, she walked inside as the front door opened automatically for her.

The woman on the counter narrowed an eyebrow at Mimi once she approached her.

"I'd like to visit the museum, please." Mimi politely said, though she ignored the confused expression of the woman totally.

"Of course you can, miss, but unfortunately we can't let you in."

Mimi stared at her confused. _'Eh?'_

"Why not?"

"We don't want our materials to be soaked with the rain though." The woman replied with a hint of laughter after pointing at Mimi's clothes.

Small droplets of water fell down on the floor, creating a small puddle underneath Mimi's sandals, and much to the woman's dismay her papers got wet as well.

"What?! You can't honestly mean that!" Mimi yelled.

"We are so sorry, but we can't take the risk. We don't want our materials to get wet." The woman held her tone casual as though she knew she was going to win this argument. But Mimi, the woman who loves fashion and got a temper of her own wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Just because I'm soaked I can't go in? What kind of bullshit is this?" Mimi roared, slamming her fist on the desk, causing some papers flying everywhere.

The woman flinched at her words and her sudden reaction, but left this all unnoticed. What the woman did made Mimi angrier than she already was. She grinned.

"Sorry to inform you this, miss, but we also can't tolerate disrespectful individuals of your species and we would be delighted if you benevolently leave this museum without using such inconsiderate language." The woman told her, but continued with a grin and her voice quieted down only for her to hear it. "And seeing at your clothes, you must be some daddy's little girl… Well, in my eyes you're nothing but a little whore working in a nightclub." She sneered.

Mimi dropped her bags instantly as her face was hidden behind the two locks of hair. She could get pass when calling her a daddy's girl, but never – no one – dared to call her a whore. That she just couldn't let go.

It was unfortunate for the woman, because Mimi wasn't the type to give up easily and walking out without having the last word. Oh no, she wouldn't retreat now, even if the words stung her, it would only satisfy the woman.

No, she will show her a thing or two. This was not acceptable!

"You bitch!"

The woman had her hands clasped against her eyes, shocked for what was going to happen and Mimi took this opportunity to slam her right fist in that oh-so-no-pretty face of hers.

But…

**"STOP!"**

…a yell caused her fist to draw back before she could hit her target.

'_Who said that?'_ The person halting her was on dangerous grounds; no one interfered when Mimi Tachikawa was busy.

Glancing behind her with a deadly expression, ready to scowl, her eyes shot wide open when she saw a man standing there in a black suit with golden-blond hair. He was mad. You could see. He frowned. His arms folded as he took a stance that took the hint of irritation. In return, she gave him a menacing glance and turned around so she could face him.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice grunted furiously as he walked over the two. "Martha, explain this to me, now." Glaring at the woman behind the counter.

Mimi narrowed an eyebrow. If this woman was already scared about him it meant only one thing; he was someone important. She watched at the woman and almost felt compassion. Almost. Martha was shivering under the gaze of the guy. Mimi was grateful, at least she got a little fun in seeing the woman squirm – she'd probably lose her job.

'_Boo-hoo, poor, Martha'_,

"And what are you grinning at?"

Mimi looked at her side to see the man glaring at her irritatingly. She frowned while positioning her hands on her hips. "I'm free to do what I want, don't I?"

"So, you're that woman with that annoying voice I could hear in my office." The man smirked, making Mimi blush. "Never thought it would be a person like you." He left her clueless when his head turned back on that woman again, Martha.

Mimi blinked. What did he meant by that?

Great…

A headache was coming.

Why do bad things have to happen to her? What did she do wrong? Was fate against her? It was just too much for her. All those bad things happening to just didn't seem right. First that stupid weather then a bitch, accusing her for a whore and now, a man making her clueless and not knowing what is going on in that stupid head of his.

She closed her eyes, hoping that once she opened them, she still had to wake up and prepare for the day.

She took a deep breath and then let it go.

'_Please may this all be a dream'_, she prayed to the Gods above. Once her eyes hot open, she flinched. _'A ticket? I didn't ask for that.'_

Letting her eyes trail from the ticket to the owner of the hand along his extended arm, she was surprised to lock her eyes into some sapphire ones.

'_Wow. They're beautiful'_, Mimi thought, hypnotized by its depths.

"Are you going to take it or not?"

The voice broke her contact with his blue orbs and quickly checked his features. Mimi guessed he must be in his early twenties just like her. That's' good. A smile appeared.

Wait…

'_What?!'_

"Hello, someone up there?" A hand waved in front of her eyes, snapping her back into reality. She glanced towards the ticket and then to the man extending it to her. He looked almost frustrated.

"What's with that look, woman? Never saw a ticket before?" He mocked.

Okay, she must admit, the handsomeness – wow! But his character though – nuh-uh! The man was a real pain in the ass no matter how good he looked. He had the most wonderful blond hair which she was eager to touch, his suit, making him so masculine and sexy, and seeing them so tight you can almost see his muscles, his eyes so – I mean, yeah, he's a real pain!

Mimi groaned at her train of thoughts – she never knew to wander that far, but nonetheless, she plastered a fake smile and acquired it from him. She watched the ticket. Her eyes widened. It was an entrance-ticket for the museum.

"Why are you giving me this?" Mimi asked at him questionably.

"What? You don't want to go in anymore?" The man replied with a scowl and disbelief. "Woman, just choose already. I don't have all day for you to decide what you want or not. You either go inside or just get your butt out of here."

"Okay, okay already, I will enter the museum. Now happy?" She shot back, making him smirk.

"Much. Good, now go and pick up those bags." Pointing his finger downwards. "Customers could stumble on it with your cheap clothes and all." The man explained her with a grin when he showed the link from the entrance to the counter. Mimi gritted her teeth for his remark, but nodded understandingly and picked up her bags from the floor.

"Get back to work, Martha."

"Yes, Mr. Ishida."

'_Ishida, huh?'_

He waved to the woman as he disappeared behind the door that probably led towards his office. Mimi saw how Martha flinched when he called her. She suddenly grinned.

She wasn't afraid of that Ishida, but she's sure as hell going to make the woman afraid of her. That man just delayed some of her previous time to punch – now that he's gone, no one could stop her. Oh yeah, she was getting her revenge. It's payback time. Since Martha wasn't paying attention, she took this moment to strike.

"You really should control your temper, woman." He sighed, catching her grip before she could hit his employee.

'_When did he come back?'_

Mimi glanced to her side only to see his serious expression, but she could swear he was laughing underneath that cool en stoic face. How did he do that? First he disappeared behind the door and with a snap – BAM- there he stood, next of her taking a hold of her arm. His grip was so strong that Mimi was certain he could easily cut her blood circulation if he added more pressure to it.

"Let go, you jerk!" She shouted, trying to free herself from his hold.

He shrugged. "Fine." And he let her go, causing her to fall on the ground with a thump.

"Asshole…" Mimi muttered, rubbing her behind for a while.

"Don't get too cocky, woman." The man clarified her. "You're here because of the rain. But, I'm a kind person and I don't throw people out that easily in my museum. You even have the privilege to enter for free, but do understand that I can easily throw you outside with a snap of my fingers if you ever wish to repeat your stupid action again."

The man in front of her only folded his arms and took his stance with an icy stare, while Martha gave her an 'I won' look.

Standing up again, she brushed some dust out of her skirt as she flashed them both menacing glances. She carried her bags and headed for the entrance of the museum. But before that, she turned around once more.

"Fine, you won this time, you jerk. But you won't hear the last of me either." Mimi said with a satisfied smirk. "Oh, and my name isn't woman, it's Mimi, you bastard. Remember it." She stamped her foot as she turned around the corner, but not before she heard him say,

"And mine's Yamato. Yamato Ishida, Mimi."

X**x**X**x**X

How could she miss all of this? Never in her life did she imagine that history would be so… fascinating. She was so busy reading the history of the Neanderthals that she didn't even saw the rain finally settling down and dark clouds disappear from sight.

Maybe she didn't want to leave just yet…

One after the other, Mimi grunted with a disgusting face along with a statement on how they were clothed in that time. Although she knew perfectly they didn't had the opportunity to bring up flashy colors and enough material to make one decent dress. She sighed with delight and went to the next room. Ah, ancient Rome.

Nevertheless, if she had the opportunity to go back in time, she certainly wouldn't pick up this one. She knew that most of them died in the arena. It didn't matter if you were a woman or a man; you always ended up in there anyways.

But there is a time in the past she'd want to go. Ancient Egypt – the time where Pharaohs ruled. She decided to visit Egypt a few days ago, but her company was against it and told her to stay in case if they needed her. But she did go a long time ago.

She grimaced at the thought. Her company was hopeless if she wasn't around to guide them. But what could you expect. She was after all the owner for designing clothes bringing up the latest fashion, and everyone needed her opinion before publicizing.

When she was ready to go inside the next room, filled with objects from Egypt, she stopped dead in her tracks after she passed a door that was slightly open. A bright light blinked intermittently inside, gaining her full attention. Mimi turned to the door only to find it was prohibited for visitors.

'_Screw the rules'_, she cursed. Her curiosity took the best of her and she opened the door only to find an endless dark pathway leading below. She gathered all her courage and with her left hand on the side of the wall, she slowly walked downstairs, making sure she won't trip. She was glad the light that caught her attention didn't fade down. Otherwise she would certainly fall and tumble down and then what?

Yes, finally. Solid ground again. Searching for a switch, she cleared the room of total darkness and what she saw was amazing. The room she was in was like the others above, but this one was filled with three magnificent stone structures placed on each side of the wall. They were all protected behind hard, thick glass. As she approached, Mimi found out they were enormous tablets engraved in the Ancient language: Hieroglyphs.

Oh, how she wished that she could decipher them and understand the history of the tablets. Gazing her eyes from the first to the second and then the last, it made clear that these three were connected to each other.

Going to the first one, there was a composition of a girl falling from the sky in the left, which she totally found strange, while on the right side, a guy with his hand right up. She assumed it would be the pharaoh after seeing how many people was behind him.

The next tablet was really strange. The girl from the first tablet was now in the pharaoh's arms while servants threw something in the air. The girl had a totally different dress compared to the first one. Weird…

But the last one was somehow painful. The pharaoh was on his knees while his arms were extended above. Mimi trailed to see what was up. Her eyes widened. The girl was sitting on a cloud with a hand up that looked like she was waving goodbye…

What was the meaning of this? She didn't know how or why, but when she saw the last tablet, her heart throbbed. She tried to look at the girl, so sad to leave the Pharaoh behind. As she looked closer, she almost got the impression that the girl awfully looked like -

Stepping backwards, shocked to utter a single word, she groaned in pain when something sharp hit her side. Turning around to curse the thing that hit her, her eyes looked in awe. A small stand enclosed in blue silk was standing there in the middle of the room. Mimi remembered she didn't saw anything like this before she came in, but she didn't care. What she did care was the object resting on top.

A bracelet.

Mimi blinked. Where was the glass to protect the object from stealing?

'_Maybe they forgot'_, she thought.

She examined the bracelet closely and found out there was something engraved on it. Great. Hieroglyphs. But what did she expect?

She knew she shouldn't do this, but once again her curiosity was just too big and before she knew, the bracelet was around her wrist.

It was amazing. Made out of pure gold, and yet it felt light around her. But what she didn't expect to find out was once she had it on; she could read the ancient inscriptions. Her eyes widened when she translated the word on her bracelet.

_'Sincerity'_

And all of a sudden she felt light-headed, her eyes narrowing, forcing her to sleep. With a thud she collapsed, her head spinning, eyes firmly shut, bringing her deeper into darkness…

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:**I made some changes in here, corrected some spelling mistakes (yet don't blame me if there are some left. I'm not THAT good.) I thank you all for those who reviewed this chapter. If any of you have ideas for this fic, don't hesitate to say it and I'll try to see what I can do. ()

-** aoi senshi**


	2. Egypt, Here I Come!

X**x**X**x**X

**A Twist In Time**

**Egypt, Here I Come!**

_(Revised)_

X**x**X**x**X

…So warm…

… Almost burning…

… It's so…

_**HOT**_

Damn…

Wasn't it raining a few hours ago?

What's this…?

Wriggling her hands up and down, she touched something soft and warm - sand. It felt good. It remembered her of the beach.

She wasn't in the beach, was she?

The only answer to that was to see. She opened her eyes and when she did – she had to squint herself from the sunlight hitting her right in the face.

"EH?!"

Sitting upright with her arms placing behind her to hold her steady, she surveyed her surroundings. It took her several of minutes before she was aware that she was actually stuck in a desert.

"WHAT!"

Her mind panicked. The landscape was dry and there was no green in sight, except maybe the small plants popping out here and there…

But where was she?

"Of course I'm must be dreaming!" she laughed frantically. She didn't want to believe it. "Okay, close your eyes Mimi and count to ten," she told herself as she did so. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started counting.

"…1...2…"

'_I'm dreaming… I know that…'_

"3…4…"

'_I was in the mall, buying stuff…'_

"...5…6…"

'_It was raining… I got angry…'_

"…7…8…"

'_Then there was a bitch and a bastard…'_

"…9…"

'_And when I open my eyes, I see that I've been dreaming…'_

"…10…"

She took a long and extra breath before releasing it and finally dared herself to give a small peek. But it was futile. No matter how much she would squint or blink her eyes, she couldn't make herself wish to change her view. She was indeed still in the same place. The soft sand wriggled underneath her palms as the sun stood high above, shining bright, casting hot rays at her. Feeling the warmth against her skin definitely meant this was not a dream, but in fact real.

"Oh my God…" she said slowly.

She couldn't… She wouldn't… How?

"This can't be…" she whispered. "It's impossible?!"

Mimi growled and fell back against the sand she sat upon. This was insane. How on earth did she land here? Was she transported? Got captured by aliens?

"Right…" she snickered, but frowned.

She had to know. Getting up, she brushed all the sand off her dress and began walking into a direction she took without thinking. She just hoped it would bring her to where people were living. At least she was sure she wasn't the only human around. While walking, her mind drifted somewhere else, trying to think for a logical way why she was here in the first place.

'_Come on, Mimi... Think…'_

But how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't find any explanation to this. She stopped marching and took a deep breath. Being here alone scared her, but she was strong and there was no way she would start crying.

She had to stay strong - she just had to.

Mimi didn't know how long she had walked, but the warmth around her was slowly getting heavy and she had a hard time to breath. She started sweating and flinched each time she took a step in the hot sand underneath her. Stopping to check out her sandals, she silently cursed. The plastic around it was melting. Taking them off now was not a good idea either since she wasn't planning on walking barefoot across the desert.

It would be a good time to find some shade to shield herself from that burning heat. It would be even better if she could find something to to drink…

Out of fatigue, her legs gave in and she fell. Maybe she could rest a bit. If she were lucky, maybe someone would notice her and bring her back. She looked up at the sky. How ironic. Now she wished anything to even have a single drop of rain falling on the tip of her nose. She smirked.

'_I need to rest…'_ she yawned. It didn't take her long to drift herself to sleep, not noticing that a few hours later, two mystifying figures would loom over her figure.

X**x**X**x**X

"Your Highness?" asked the High Priest after opening the door of the chamber.

"Hmm… What is it, Jyou?" answered the Pharaoh, Yanhamu. His tone was unconcerned.

The Pharaoh was a handsome man in his early twenties. He had golden-blond hair that shone when the sun hit him and blue eyes that could drown you when you stared at it. They were so clear that most of the people reminded them of the Nile.

His skin was tanned and he wore a white dress that covered his torso and ended till his knees. On his waist, he held a golden belt and in the middle of it, a blue drape hung freely till his lap. The Pharaoh was also provided with a golden necklace where his name was polished in Hieroglyphs and he wore two armbands on each of his arms and wrist. To cover himself of the cold at night, but also to remind the others of who he was, he secured himself with in his pitch-black cloak.

Because of being the Pharaoh at a very young age, he had to rule Egypt on his own and he never knew the real pleasure in life. No, he was always busy. Busy with conferences. Busy making plans to build a greater and bigger Egypt. Busy in organizing soldiers, training his army when enemies wanted to confront him and of course, watching the good of his people, though there are still slaves.

But he was never alone. He still had friends to guide him and a mother that loves him. He sensed gratitude towards them, but sometimes, he wished life would be different and that his father was still alive.

But today, he was happy when he had a moment of peace. Feeling the wind, it soothed his emotions and it drifted him into some kind of reverie he wished to never wake up from. Seeing the sun from his window, setting its last minutes in the sky before it disappeared, the Pharaoh was content of the sight. It was magnificent.

"Please excuse me for disrupting you, but I need to pass your Highness something…" the voice of the High Priest Jyou was slowly getting more and more nervous.

Pharaoh Yanhamu sighed, a little upset about being interrupted, but turned around. "What is it you wanted to give me?" he posed.

The High Priest gulped and took a step backwards and bowed down. A sweat dripped down from his nose. "I – I got a request from your mother…"

From his mother? That meant only one thing…

"She wanted you to have this." And High Priest Jyou handed him a scroll of papyrus set with Hieroglyphs. As Yanhamu read it, his eyes twitched in anger for each notice there was.

"Where is she?" he asked calm, but dreadfully after he was finished.

"I – I think she is in her chamber, your Highness." High Priest Jyou informed him tensely.

"Good."

With a swift movement, he rolled it up again and handed it to his High Priest before going out of his chamber towards his mother's.

'_What was she thinking? I'm the Pharaoh for Ra's sake! She can't just order me around!' _he cursed. _'No one – '_

But his thoughts were interrupted after hearing the person he wanted to see in the first place. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

His mother, the former queen, Nefertiry was tanned like him and is known to be most beautiful woman that ever ruled over Egypt. She had eyes as blue as her son, light-brown hair that reached till her shoulders, but roofed behind her white hood of her long cape that now swirled behind from the wind.

Above the hood, the head of an Egyptian God, Bast, the Cat Goddess, was polished in pure gold. She wore a long, white, silk dress that reached till her sandals, and a golden belt was wrapped against her waist where once again, the head of Bast took place in the centre. She was also equipped with a golden necklace of an eye and wore a ring in her right hand. And on every arm, an armband took place on her wrist.

Nefertiry was like a goddess and every woman in Egypt admired her for her beauty and the courage for the loss of her beloved husband. Every person knew she felt depressed and hurt when he left her for the other world, but after three years she hid her sorrow behind her cheerful smile.

"Ahh, my son…" she beamed out cheerfully, "did you receive my letter?" she asked him with a big smile.

"Yes." The Pharaoh answered her shortly, still enraged towards his mother.

"And…" her mother insisted.

"What do you mean I have to marry to some slob?" Her son asked, grunting.

"She is not a slob, my son, but the princess of Rome. Her name is Miritis and I surely hope you two get along somehow…" His mother corrected him sternly.

"But I barely know her! I just can't marry someone I haven't met!" The Pharaoh argued. "I bet you thought about that too when you were young!"

"I did… I was a little upset when I found out I had to marry your dad… But in the past few days, we learned to love each other and that's how it went."

"I just don't want to!"

"I knew you would oppose to the idea." She said sighing and still keeping the smile.

"Come on, mother, I can handle things myself." Yanhamu argued. "Why don't you see it? I can rule Egypt without having a wife. I have done it so far."

"Still, you must think about it…" Nefertiry told him sincerely. She still couldn't believe her son's stubbornness. Just like his father now she thought about it. "The people of Egypt are getting impatient, dear… And you must have a wife like every former Pharaoh before you."

"But why?" he whispered.

"Because they are the source of giving the men inspiration to go further… They give them hope, love and trust… And of course, you can create your own family… Don't you want that?" his mother enquired.

"No…" was his answer, "I hate them…" he muttered and just when he said that, a bizarre noise came out of his mother's voice. "Err… except you of course!" he added quickly after seeing his mother's annoyance.

"Just make sure you get yourself ready when she arrives!" Nefertiry cheerfully chanted, cooling off of her son's behavior.

"What?" he gave his mother a stunned expression. _'She's kidding, right?'_

"Didn't you know? The princess will arrive tomorrow morning…" she clapped her hands together as she put on another smile.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Yanhamu shouted, folding his hands into a fist.

Useless as it may be, his mother will never change her mind. He knew how badly she wanted to have grandchildren. It even scared him when he heard she already picked out names for them.

"Mother…"

"Son, this might be good for you," his mother enquired. "You need changes, you need a girl who can understand you."

"By forcing me to marry a bitch is the best thing you could think of?!" he bellowed out furiously.

"I don't care how much you argue, my son, I can't go back now. The marriage is already settled by the next full moon."

"That's fourteen days from now!!"

Her mother nodded with a smile. "I know."

"But mother!"

"No."

"Mother!"

"No."

"But, I'm the Pharaoh! You can't just order me like that!"

Hah! He got her now! No one can order the Pharaoh around! He was the ruler of the Upper and Lower Egypt and there was no way she was making him follow her orders.

But…

"I don't care if you are the Pharaoh or a God for that matter, but you stay and always be _my_ son and that means you must obey me!"

"Fine…" he threw his arms in defeat and stalked off going back to his chamber. If he didn't love his mother that much, this conversation would've end differently.

His mother watched him go with a soft smile. _'Don't worry, my son… You'll like her…'_

But he had to admit. His mother was right. Even if he doesn't want to, he knew it was for the empire's stake to get a new heir for the throne.

But why couldn't he pick one wench out? It's not like anyone wanted him, it's just the opposite. Every woman _loved_ him. Even thousands of princesses crossed the seas just wishing to marry him, but he rejected their offer one after another. They weren't here because of love, they were here for the fortune he held, the power he had over his people – those were the things that women were getting if he married one of them.

But he didn't need a woman right now. If he wanted to, he could just simply snap his fingers and pick one since there were enough wenches to satisfy his needs.

But it looked like he had no other choice in this matter.

And just when he reached the door of the chamber, he heard his mother's footsteps.

"Son…?" Nefertiry called at him a few moments later. "I need to ask you something very important before you go inside…"

"What now." he answered a bit irritated.

"I was wondering about the decorations. Do you want jasmines or lilies for the wedding?" she asked holding out a papyrus in her left hand while the other was occupied with a plume.

"Mother!" he groaned and closed the door of his chamber in fury.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi was exhausted. Those long walks used all of her energy and now she was there lying down in the sand. But sand can't hobble so much, do they? And why was it freezing? She remembered sweating not too long ago. She could also hear voices. Since she didn't quite understand it, Mimi opened her eyes. She felt a little light-headed of the strange scent that she just inhaled. Rubbing her temple with soft, delicate hands, she groaned.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Who was that?

As Mimi cocked her head to her left, she met two, soft hazel-brown eyes.

Just like her.

Mimi continued to check out the person's features. It was a girl. While glancing further, she saw how the person slowly started to resemble her, matching pretty most everything with the exception of the clothes they were currently wearing. It was like seeing herself in the mirror.

"Gwaaah!"

And with this new realization Mimi fell from where her seat, hitting the bottom.

"No way! Come one! You gotta be kidding me!" she pointed an accusing finger towards the girl. Landing here without much explanation was enough, but a girl that actually talked and looked like her was just plain stupid and out of the ordinary!

"Miss?"

"Get away from me!" she backed away from her.

"I'm sorry, a-are you alright?"

"Where am I?" It took a few second before she could finally calm down.

The girl-look-alike was putting on a soft smile. "You're in my carriage and I'm on my way to see the Pharaoh." She said quietly.

'_The Pharaoh?' _Mimi's mind stopped. "There are no Pharaohs. Not since the last 3000 years." She remembered when she was at the museum.

The girl giggled. "You're funny. But what I say is true. The Pharaoh is waiting for me and we will arrive there tomorrow morning."

"How can that be? Unless of course I'm –"

"Are you sure you okay?" the girl said to her.

But Mimi wasn't listening to her. Somehow it hit her that this was not her time nor place. If she was right, then something must have sent her back to where Pharaohs still ruled over Egypt. And this woman in front of her was her ancestor.

'_Then everyone is…'_

"Miss?"

Mimi clenched her fist, while biting her lip. She forced herself not to cry.

"Miss, please don't cry." Her other self pleaded with distress.

"I'm sorry, I just –" but she couldn't finish her sentence. She shook her head, she promised herself to stay strong. She heaved a sigh and forced herself to smile. "It's nothing." She took back her place on the bench, opposite of her.

"Are you alright, you seem sad?" The girl said.

Mimi shook her head again, "I'm fine. By the way, how did you found me?"

"Ah, well, my servants found you in the middle of the dessert. It was better to take you with me instead of letting you die there. I don't think I would even like that…" the girl explained. "But what got my interest is that, well; you just look like me… Even my servants were shocked as I am."

"Ah yes… I'm surprised too." Mimi nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this and if you would actually believe me, but I come from another time and somehow I landed here."

"Another time, you say?"

"And I don't know why… I don't know what I did wrong to be stuck in here."

"Hey, maybe fate has something planned for you!" the girl replied, cheering her up after seeing her sad face again. Mimi just narrowed her eyebrows at this.

"But to tell you the truth, I was already suspecting you from coming someplace foreign, just never knew it would be from another time. Your weird clothes were giving most of the hints…" the girl smiled, pointing at it.

Mimi looked down at herself. Instead, she was still in her pink skirt and white shirt while the girl in front of her was more beautiful than she could ever imagine. She wore a long, green, silk dress that stopped till her sandals. She didn't even wear many accessories as Mimi expected to. No, she was just normal and simple.

"C-can you do something for me?" the girl suddenly started to stutter and was almost fidgeting in her seat.

"Sure, what is it?" Mimi asked, confused.

"I-I wanted to know if you could do me a tiny favor. I want you to take my place…"

"Your place? What do you mean…?"

"I should've said it earlier, but I was scared that you would treat me different if you knew who I was…"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. It's kind of rude. I'm princess, Miritis from Rome. I am here before you because of the marriage that will take place by the next full moon. I am to marry the Pharaoh."

"You are marrying the Pharaoh?!" Mimi shrieked.

Miritis nodded.

"No." Mimi responded immediately. "You must be crazy asking me that. And you're a princess!"

"I – I know it's inappropriate, but please you must reconsider! I don't want to marry him!"

"You don't?"

"No, it is an arranged marriage. Of course I don't want to marry him, but I have to. Women who don't follow the orders of a marriage are a disgrace to the people."

"I'm sorry, but this is your problem. It's enough already that I'm in your time; so don't give me another load of complications. I have enough as it is."

"But please…"

"Why do you want to switch places anyway? I mean marrying a Pharaoh isn't that bad, I think? He has a large fortune. Doesn't any girl of your time want that?"

"I can't marry him because I'm already in love with someone else!" Miritis shouted.

Mimi was perplexed. She was in love?

"He's just a normal merchant, but every day he gives me flowers, always brightening my day and one day I fell in love. I was so happy when he returned my feelings, but our love will never grow. Not now when my fate is sealed with that of the Pharaoh…"

"I'm really sorry for you, but I just can't…"

"Please… switch places with me, it's really that simple…" The girl said, putting on a smile while slightly begging her.

"Yea, saying like that does sound it easy, but my answer still remains no."

"Please… You have to do this for me, I can't accept to see my love of my life with another woman… Just please…"

'_Man, this girl is even more stubborn than I am!'_

She didn't know how, but her conscience told her this was all right, though she knew she'd regret it later. When Mimi saw how madly in love she was with that guy, she couldn't say no to.

"You win…" Mimi said defeated.

"T-Thank you!"

"Mimi."

"-Mimi!" And with that, the princess jumped to the other side only to give her a fierce hug. Mimi smiled at.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I can do after finding me." Mimi replied smugly. And before Mimi knew, Miritis threw her some of her own clothes. "What the-"

"It's better to change yourself. Even though they haven't met me yet, we mustn't' take any risks."

'_Right, and me switching places isn't?'_

In less than a minute, Mimi was already sitting in her own, long, silk dress. Unlike Miritis' colors, hers was light blue. She also wore two small earrings on each side of her ear.

"Now, the important thing you need is this." As Miritis beamed, she took of her gold tiara that was set on her forehead, and gently placed it on Mimi.

"Done." She said with a satisfied smile, cheering at her masterpiece. "Just remember. Your name is Miritis and not Mimi…"

"Yes, yes, I know that by now." Mimi tucked on her long sleeve furiously.

Even if they look so beautiful from the outside, they were annoyingly ticklish in the inside. Every wrinkle was making her squirm and want to scratch the place.

"You must stop doing that. This is not how a princess must behave, you know…" Miritis giggled, seeing the sight in front of her.

"Yeah, well, tell that to your designer! This dress makes me nuts!"

"I'm very sorry for putting you into this…" Miritis apologized herself, feeling slightly guilty of herself.

"No, it's okay. Just what are you going to do now?"

She received a smile from Miritis and before Mimi knew what she was up to, she ordered the carriage to a halt. Mimi almost stumbled forward, but regained her balance by gripping her fingernails in the seat.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked confused.

She saw Miritis stepping outside the carriage and Mimi followed her. She saw it was already evening and when she turned towards Miritis, two other figures stood next to her.

"Mimi, I want you to meet, Sora, my loyal servant." Miritis gestured towards the orange-haired woman who slightly bowed. "And this is Ken."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Mimi." She introduced herself. She bowed as the servants gasped in horror. "What's wrong?" Mimi panicked.

"A princess may not bow unless someone is higher than her. As much as I hate to tell you this, you must watch out what you do in front of the Pharaoh. You mustn't make him upset, from what I heard."

'_Great…'_

"Now, Mimi, they have heard the conversation that happened between us and they know about the plan. Sora here will teach you the protocol and Ken will always be around in case you need him."

Mimi slightly nodded. "Well, it's time for me to leave this place." And as Miritis said that, Ken already came with a horse while Sora held a dark-brown cloak in her arms.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"I'm going back to Rome to find my beloved one, hoping to escape all of this and maybe building a better future for me and him. Sora, Ken. I thank you for your loyalty all these years. I'm just sorry for leaving you both."

"We understand, my lady. It's okay." The redhead smiled. Ken just nodded.

"Mimi. Having you here was a blessing. I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me. I hope you all the best and good luck to you."

And this was the last time she ever saw the real princess Miritis galloping away deeper into the desert. Mimi felt like something was missing when she saw her retreating figure. Like a part of herself was gone with her. At least she was happy now…

"Shall we continue our travel, my lady?" Sora, asked her politely.

Mimi only nodded and once she felt the carriage move on again, her mind drifted to sleep…

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:** Again, I made some changes in this chapter. Made it more or less dramatic than the previous one. Or maybe more funnier, I dunno, it up to you. :p Thank you again for your lovely reviews and keep them coming!

- **aoi senshi**


	3. You Can't Stop Me!

X**x**X**x**X

**A Twist In Time**

**You Can't Stop Me!**

X**x**X**x**X

"Just gimme five more minutes…" Mimi grunted and positioned herself back to sleep.

"But, my lady. You must get up." Sora said with a gentle voice, shaking her softly on the shoulders. But all she received as answer was a snore. A loud one – one that really wasn't appropriate…

"My lady, we don't have much time. We are nearly approaching the – " but her words were cut when Mimi snored again.

Sora sighed.

How in the world will everyone believe that this woman would be the Princess of Rome? She remembered how Miritis explained her plan after they had fetched her in the desert. She opposed to the idea of switching places with the real one, knowing that it would be risky, but seeing her distressed friend marrying someone else was heartbreaking enough and she gave in.

Now she cursed herself to be in this mess.

'_That girl can't even sleep normal!'_ Sora sweat dropped as she watched the position the princess look-alike was sleeping. It was really not a sight on how a real princess should do; yet Sora silently wondered how that girl could be comfortable sleeping like that.

Mimi's body was face down on the bench, head to the side as one arm went hanging over her head. Her other arm hung limp, nearly touching the floor. Her hair was tossed in every direction – part on the pillow she was laying and a part covered her face, making the tiara hanging sideways.

As for the rest… Mimi's mouth fell wide open and Sora almost ''_eeked'_ when she saw a drool reaching the side of her cheek.

'_We are sooo going to die.' _she finally concluded.

X**x**X**x**X

It was nearly morning. The sun was slowly appearing from the horizon, ready to welcome the new day. But for the young Pharaoh, who watched the sun from his balcony, wished he had the power to delay it. _' For another century or two…'_

This new day would become the start of his nightmare and maybe also his downfall. He was going to meet his new wife today, the woman who will become the new queen of Egypt – the one who would be by his side while he ruled. Her name would be engraved on stone tablets each time new things would happen - like announcing their newborn child for example…

Yanhamu shuddered and groaned at the thought.

Why were the Gods against him? Wasn't it enough already to rule over Egypt? He didn't really need a wench right now. He was making it fine on his own.

'_But nooo, does she listen? Of course not!'_ Yanhamu grunted deeper, thinking about his mother who was probably looking forward to this day.

"Your Highness?" a voice suddenly asked on the other side of the chamber doors.

"What is it, Jyou?" Yanhanmu replied to his High Priest.

He really wasn't in the mood to see or talk to anyone right now. It was already bad enough this would be the last day he would be at peace since he was going to share his room with his future wife.

"I'm sorry to announce this to your Highness, but the Princess has reached the gates of the city already. They would be arriving shortly." Jyou bowed, even though the Pharaoh couldn't see it, "I came here to escort you, your Highness."

At the same time Jyou spoke, the young Pharaoh watched the royal gates open to let a carriage trough. He was surprised to see no guards behind. He expected to see it more secured since thieves lurked around the desert most of the time. But nonetheless, the wench has come.

"Then let her come." Yanhamu silently whispered, "Let us see if she is worthy to be my wife. "

X**x**X**x**X

"My lady, you can't honestly mean that!!" Sora did everything in her power to hold her down, but the girl below her shrieked in panic.

It took Sora forever to wake her and when she finally did, Sora wished she hadn't done it in the first place. It took Mimi a moment or two to finally notice her environment and slowly comprehend the situation she was in. Sora watched how one moment she was blabbering about _museums and a bastard_, when the next she jumped right up, ready to get out of the carriage. But Sora was right there to catch her before she did anything stupid.

Mimi wanted to get out of here.

Fast.

No matter where she would land, it would be ten times better than the situation she was in right now. She had somehow hoped that when she would sleep, it could still be a dream, but no, she was indeed trapped inside a world she probably couldn't get out from. She had guessed that fate was playing a part in it, since it was rather unexplainable to land here in the first place. But the worse moment was when she replayed the event from last night and actually _agreed_ – she was going to marry the Pharaoh!

And that's where we see Sora trapping Mimi to the floor from letting her escape.

'_What in the world did I say yes again?! WHY? WHY?!'_

She was _so_ not going to marry anyone yet and certainly not a Pharaoh for that matter!

'"No! No! No! I don't want to marry!" Mimi responded furiously. "You can't make me!"

"But, my lady - "

And before Sora could finish her sentence, she saw how Mimi quickly got out of her grip, opened the door and was ready to jump out, but her actions halted when the carriage pulled itself to a stop, making her fall backwards and hitting Sora in the process. Mimi, seeing that Sora wasn't paying attention to her, took this opportunity to jump out – only to be caught a moment later by a hand who held her still.

"Let me go!" Mimi had enough and turned around only to see the other person from last night.

"My lady?" Ken asked, "Is something the matter?"

Mimi turned around and yelled, "Y-you can't make me… I – I can't do this!"

"My lady?"

"I don't know why I said yes to the princess! I guess I just couldn't say no to her since I don't want to see her sad either, but… I can't. I just can't. I know that I am a coward to back up now, but…"

She silently pleaded they would let her go, silently wished she could get out of this nightmare. "Please… don't make me go there…" her eyes were shielded from his view, making it impossible to see the emotions it held inside, but her voice was enough to know.

Ken was taken aback. How the hell could he say anything? He was never trapped in this kind of situation before and making her look exactly like the real one felt more awkward. Princess Miritis was never really that open with him. She mostly confounded her secrets to Sora, so he didn't really know what kind of support she needed or the words to make her feel better.

He wasn't stupid enough to know that it was impossible to see someone looking a lot alike the princess, but somehow there she stood, talking, pleading to him. Even if they looked the same they had different minds, different ways of doing.

And now he was going to help? _How?_

'_Where was Sora when you need her?'_

Ken heaved a long sigh and watched the girl. He should say something. Somehow it broke him to see her like that.

Softly he answered her, "I honestly don't know what to say to make this situation any less painful for you, but if I may, my lady, I think that leaving this place right now is not really an option." He said silently, "If we leave now, bad things might happen to all of us, either here or back in Rome. We cannot let that happen, my lady."

He slowly saw her shiver even though it was burning hot outside.

'_I really suck at this…'_ he growled to himself while scratching the back of his head.

Sora came behind him, placing a hand on Ken's shoulder, sensing him tense. They both looked at each other before back to the girl.

"My lady, we both don't see you as a coward, in fact, you're a kind person who is unselfish to give her own freedom to help the princess. We expected you to have this kind of reaction after waking up. We know that you are quite uncomfortable with the condition, but please don't think about leaving just yet. If you do we can all get killed for not following the orders of an arranged marriage." Sora acknowledged her and then she silently whispered, "Even though, the story about you coming from another time is rather disturbing and what I think is quite weird, but…" she looked up at Ken, " we will do our best to get you out of here, my lady."

Mimi glanced a both of them. "W-what?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, we tried to understand how it must have felt landing someplace unknown, then switching places with someone that resembles you and finally, you agreed marrying the Pharaoh without giving much thought…" Sora replied, " I-I know I couldn't do it…"

"So that is why we vowed we would protect you, my lady. You scarified yourself for the princess, the least we can do is bring you back to the world you're living in." Ken continued on, "I don't think you deserve any of this, but –"

" – Please, just get along with the Pharaoh" Sora exclaimed, almost scared. "Until then we will do anything to help you out of here."

"B-But why? What would happen to you guys?" Even though this is what she had wanted, going back home, she didn't want her conscience to haunt her after. "I know not much of these traditions, but I am certain that servants aren't allowed much and they could get –"

"Killed? Oh, yes, we know what could happen to us, my lady." Ken replied, but he gave her a small, but reassuring smile. "Please don't worry about us. We will be fine."

Mimi looked at Sora who nodded. "It's okay. Come on, they are waiting for us." Sora announced to them. "It is quite improper to let them wait so long."

It was then that Mimi looked at her surroundings. Never in her entire life would she believe to see this. She remembered a long time ago how she visited Egypt. While seeing all them in ruins, she often wondered how it actually looked like at that time, and now, it almost felt like a dream. She was sure that every archeologist would just die to be in her place. All the treasures, still untouched by thieves or any other person, were maybe still hidden underneath this magnificent place.

It was hard for the brunette to believe it, but she was now looking at one of the most famous and elaborate civilizations of all time and in its prime condition. It was without a doubt, the most spectacular sight she had ever seen.

And yet…

When she turned around, she noticed the palace. Massive bricks and gigantic columns were placed to support it. The sun's rays made the palace shine as it reflected the white walls. Guards filled the entrance and that's when that Mimi noticed the huge stairway. It was the only thing now that was in between before finally meeting the Pharaoh.

Glancing at her two companions who gave small nods, she knew that she couldn't turn back now.

'_I mean… it's not like I will really get married? Is it? Hell who will believe me anyway?!'_

Sora and Ken watched as they saw how she hesitated taking the first step. "It's okay, my lady. We won't leave you." Sora assured her. Mimi smiled. At least she wasn't t alone now. She had two people to count on. Even though they just met, Mimi sensed that she knew them for a long time. Maybe it was because of the connection of her ancestor, maybe because they were the only ones believing her – whatever it was…

She trusted them.

X**x**X**x**X

Yanhamu groaned while he sat on his throne. It would be just a matter of seconds now before finally meeting the wench – and he didn't like it. It was like torture to him. The more he waited, the more he got anxious and irritated.

'_She probably fell from the stairs, broke a leg and got her face smashed up…'_ a small curve appreared at the corner of his mouth – this way they could delay the wedding for another day or two...

'_Nah, the Gods are against me today, they wouldn't give me the satisfaction…'_

The palace was filled with servants and people of higher ranks, all waiting impatiently to see their new queen. Music filled the room, but it didn't match the Pharaoh's mood.

"I heard that women coming from the north are rather disgusting, have bad breath and have large front teeth."

Yanhamu rolled his eyes at his best friend, grinning like an idiot by his side. At least he wasn't the only one making fun of the girl that still has to appear.

"I hope not, yet I don't really care about it." Yanhamu responded, only for his friend to hear when he glanced at the other priests around him and furthermore, his own mother, "I just want to get over this ridiculous thing and get on with my life."

"Aren't you a little afraid of what she might look like?" Taichi whispered back, "She could be ugly, so ugly that not even one single man would want to see her."

Yanhamu shook his head, "I don't care. As long as she stays out of my way." Yanhamu responded coldly. "She will just be busy with activities as a queen while I have mine. We will be separated while I go expand the kingdom and guiding our people. It doesn't matter to me how she looks, we won't see much of each other except here, dinner and in the evening."

'_And maybe even then, maybe I'll make myself so busy to avoid her as much as possible…'_

Suddenly the royal gates inside the room opened, revealing three individuals. All eyes were set on them as the music continued to play on the background. Slowly and gradually, they walked inside, eyes watching their every movement.

'…_About time you showed up, wench.' _Yanhamu positioned himself so that he leaned back in his throne, making him comfortable. One arm rested against the side, while the other supported his head, cupping his chin with his hand. Yes, even if he said he didn't care about how she would look like, it didn't hurt to give a comment now, would it? After all, she would become the queen.

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi felt naked.

She was used to see an audience around her, staring and asking frequent questions, but this – this was soooo not the same. It was like they watched, peered into her very core in a way that made her so vulnerable and lost. It was eerie and it felt absolutely awkward to say the least.

While taking long and cautious steps forward, afraid to embarrass herself, she took this moment to glance against the corner of her eye. They were looking at her intently, probably watching how creamy white she must look against their tanned skins, and maybe also the way they were clothed. Most of them were all dressed in white, while golden necklaces and earrings were held as accessories, marking their status in society.

'Those look awfully expensive…' Mimi noted, and when she looked up she noticed the room they were in. It was immense. The place was wide enough to fit a castle inside. The ceiling, which was supported by gigantic columns, was decorated with elegant paintings till the walls. They used gold; red, blue and green to brighten up the place. Different kinds of Gods were portrayed with the previous Pharaohs along with inscriptions.

And at the back of the royal room was where her destination lay. The royal platform, painted in gold and filled with gems, was the throne where the Pharaoh himself sat. There was one woman standing at his left, while three other men were on his right, all patiently awaiting them to come forward.

And when she was a few meters away, she bowed out of courtesy and her companions followed, yet she didn't had the courage to look up at the man sitting in his throne. What does princess do in this kind of situation? Should she wait so that he would begin or -

"I welcome you, princess." The voice of the Pharaoh said, "I am honored to meet you on this fateful day. I hope that your voyage was pleasant and that nothing bad happened while journeying across the desert."

Mimi somehow recognized the voice – it sounded so familiar…

"I do hope that everything will be at your liking and if you need –"

"YOU!" Mimi suddenly shouted.

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N: **I know this was a short one, but hey, I got to do something to bring up some suspense. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and support! I know that it has been ages before I finally would update. I hope I haven't lost my touch since it has been too long. (years ) But, yeah, anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas or wish to see something happen (either more drama of more bickering) it will be up to you guys and of course, the reviews. So keep 'em coming! So, no review, no update!

**Please don't forget to vote the poll posted on my account-page. Please vote one or two stories you wish me to continue first. It will make it easier for me to focus my attention on. Note that only those who have an account can vote, if you are unable to, please note it on your review. Thanks**

This chapter was dedicated for Nikki-chan, who felt down yesterday. I hope that I made you better with this chappie! Now, don't forget to review, eh?

- **aoi senshi**


	4. Accepting Her Fate

X**x**X**x**X

**A Twist In Time**

**Accepting her Fate**

X**x**X**x**X

Everyone in the room must've been surprised and shocked that a girl like her had actually dared to cut in the middle of his sentence -not to forget, she actually had shouted with an accusing finger pointed directly towards the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh – yes, _not_ the man Mimi had in mind a few seconds ago.

'_Stupid, stupid!'_ Mimi cursed in her head. She glanced around, all of them giving accusing looks. She looked up at the man and scoffed. She was so busy asking herself how and why a guy like _him_ could become the Pharaoh of this time. It was just like he wanted to torture her no matter what time she was in! Because of that, she didn't hear that the bastard-look-alike was actually talking to her.

"W-what?" Mimi sputtered.

"Yes, what about me? I am simply responding to your answer, princess." the Pharaoh sighed and settled himself better in his seat and waited for her response.

Mimi's eyes widened. Fuck. What now?

Confused and mind blank, she didn't know what to say.

"I-I" she started sweating as her eyes darted around the room, hoping to catch something to help her in this situation.

"Yes?" the Pharaoh insisted.

But the tension was just too much for her to handle since everyone was looking at her!

"I-I want to have your skin!" she suddenly blurted out. And as soon as she heard the words, she clamped her mouth shut.

'_WHAT?!'_

"E-excuse me?" The Pharaoh was taken aback from her answer - hell everyone was stunned.

She felt her cheeks burning, knowing how ridiculous that sounded, but she kept her cool and looked him directly in the eye, and tried her best not to blink. But her heart told her otherwise and it was pounding tremendously against her chest.

_Mimi, you idiot! Why did you have to say that?!' _

Yanhamu didn't quite know what to give as response. This girl wanted to have his… skin?

But Mimi continued, knowing it was impossible to run away from this one. Putting on a fake smile while a vein popped out of her head, she spoke with a sweet voice through clenched teeth,

"Y-yes, I always wanted to know how you could get a skin so tanned like yours. I always wondered what to do to obtain it. People like us are envious of that kind of skin and I would gladly wish you could tell me what the secret is."

She could swear that a string had snapped, a vase crashing down on the solid floor and birds to fly away the moment she had responded.

During her explanation, her mind and body just screamed for her to shut up and run away from the place.

_'Am I really talking about skin?! Oh, sweet lord from above, just kill me, already! I don't deserve this!!'_

All eyes around her were certainly transfixed on her petite form – making her embarrassed than she already was.

'_Of all the things you could've think of, this is what you came up with? Mimi no BAKA!'_

Softly, she could hear some snickering, but Mimi just held her cool and silently gulped, until a laugh could be heard throughout the place. Eyes were darting towards the person, including Mimi, who for the first time heard him – the Pharaoh himself was laughing!

Murmurs started to fill the room. But Mimi wasn't fully listening. No, she was actually the only one in the room who actually looked at the Pharaoh like no other. She found out that he had a nice laugh that could enlighten the room from a dark place, it sounded like music in her ears. Somehow, it made her smile, even though she ought to be embarrassed.

It took him some time, but finally Yanhamu's laugh slowly dimmed down until he just snickered and beamed. He heaved a long sigh, sitting deeper into his throne and relaxing his body. His right hand covered his eyes where he was leaning on. He didn't say anything; just the smile plastered on his face was enough to know that he enjoyed it. The murmurs continued.

With his other hand, he heft it up, silencing them immediately, "I would like for everyone to leave this room. I wish to speak to the princess in private."

"Y-your Highness?" High Priest Jyou protested, but Yanhamu just waved his hand and dismissed it. Even Taichi, the captain of his army, was astonished to just kick them out like that. But seeing it was the Pharaoh's orders, they couldn't argue with it and obeyed what he commanded.

As soon as he had announced it, people quickly gathered their things and paced from their spot, leaving the room.

Mimi scanned around, seeing how everyone scampered towards the exit. Without much thought, she went to her companions, not wanting to be left alone with him.

Sora clasped her hands with hers and gave a smile. "Don't worry, my lady. It'll be alright."

Mimi nodded as her shoulders slumped. "If you say so…"

Ken however stayed a few more moments rooted to his spot, glancing at the person on the throne. It was until Sora nudged him to his side that he finally took his leave. With a small nod towards Mimi, he followed the redhead, the chamber doors closing behind their backs.

Mimi lingered to where her companions had left. Now it was only her and the Pharaoh. Just _great_, really, how lucky could she just get?

Yanhamu was pleased once everyone left the room. Now he could fully concentrare on the woman standing in front of him. Still in the same position, Yanhamu discarded his fingers a little so that he could see through his left eye. She was unbeknownst that he was staring at her curves from head to toe.

'_She didn't look bad - on the contrary…'_ Yanhamu found her, _'sexy…'_

For once he approved his mother's decision. She was quite a catch. Looking at her body was enough to bring out his nastiest and perverted imaginations come forward. Even her hair was enough to bring him down that road again. It was cascading behind her back and it made him almost want to touch it, caressing it, wanting to sense how soft it must feel underneath his fingertips.

'_Shit, and here I thought I shouldn't get interested in her.' _

Yanhamu closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm him down. Sure, even when he said he didn't want anything to do with her, somehow his mind and body told him he couldn't ignore her even if he wanted to.

"Are you okay?"

Yanhamu snapped his eyes open, his heart beating wildly. He didn't even sense her coming. Seeing her face suddenly that close he didn't know what to say. She must've seen him like this and probably got worried.

Keeping up his composure, he waved his hand. "Y-yeah." Again he heaved a sigh, his face still covered with his hand. Normally he would've said something and probably scold her for coming that close – but he didn't.

He heard some rustling and when he looked, he saw her sitting on the Royal platform like it was perfectly common. Now that was something unusual.

"You must think I'm stupid." Yanhamu looked down at her.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

She suddenly turned around, "Come on, asking how I could get your skin?!" she shouted, "That is just lame!"

Yanhamu grinned. He couldn't argue with that. "I do agree with you on that part."

"Well, you would panic too if everyone was staring at you." Mimi smiled.

Strange how this girl could hold a conversation like that without much knowing of the consequences. Yanhamu suddenly frowned.

If this isn't what she had wanted to say, then there was something else bugging inside her mind at that moment.

He decided to find out. "What did you want to say, then?"

Yanhamu saw her smile disappear, her body tense and looked away from him. "Nothing." she whispered.

He narrowed, he didn't like this, "You do know to who you are talking to, do you not? Now answer me? What were you thinking back then?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I said you," she continued, voice soft.

"Hee. Is that so, princess?" He looked her up and down again, replaying the scene when she entered his palace and the way she talked. It then hit him. With that thought in mind, he smirked.

"You're not a real princess, are _you_?"

He saw how she had flinched. Her lips started to quiver, her eyes gone wide open – all these indicated that he was right, if not for her sudden outburst that made him consider.

"Of course I am the princess! Whom are you taking me for?!" Mimi yelled, her fist clenching.

But Yanhamu pressed on, stating how she could be wrong.

"If you are indeed the princess as you have confirmed, then a princess must know that there is a limit to where she must stand and how she must address herself towards someone higher than her. Of course, peasants and slaves even know that, but you, my beloved _princess_, if that is indeed your true identity, then why do you not seem to mind coming that close to me when in fact the rule states that no one may come close except if I wish for it?"

He saw how she bit her bottom lip out of nervousness, not knowing what to say back. Yanhamu wondered if she wasn't just an imposter, infiltrating inside the Royal Palace. She could be a spy, working for the enemy. But how?

She was wearing clothes that clearly identified her as a princess, if not at least someone who did obtain a higher status in society. Not only her clothes, but also even her accessories are worth a fortune here. She can't be a spy and she is definitely not a princess. If he was correct, then this girl is just a replacement from the real one, meaning that Rome didn't accept their approval in marriage. Not wanting to start a war, but also not wanting to break the laws of an arranged marriage, they brought her to do it instead.

Rage slowly filled his senses. If there was one thing he hated, then this was one of it. But before he could start anything, a hand was placed on his, a voice calling out to him.

"Please believe me." Mimi said, "If you don't, then tell me. What must I do to prove you that I am the real princess standing here before you?"

Yanhamu glanced at her. Either she was good at acting or she was the real one. But it didn't matter, he was going to found out.

"A test huh?"

"Y-yes. Anything. Just name it. I will definitely prove to you that I am the princess of Ro-"

He didn't wait for her to finish. He didn't want to in the first place. He simply grabbed her arm and pulled her down. With a thud, she fell onto his lap and before she could say or protest, he pressed his lips against her, sensing her struggle underneath him. He put more pressure to it, and after a few moments he could finally feel her body relaxing against him.

It went on like that, just their lips touching and feeling each other, but it soon stopped and he heard her whimper and sighing. He saw her chest rising up and down, lips swollen from the kiss. As he watched her face, he could tell she was easily subdued.

He chuckled. He stood up, one arm carrying her legs, while the other held her back as he stepped out from his throne, down the Royal platform towards the marble doors.

Mimi didn't know what was going on after the kiss, but after feeling her move, without really touching the ground, she quickly snapped back to reality.

"W-what are you doing? P-put me down, right now!" Mimi squirmed and tossed her arms and legs in the air, but he just tightened his hold on her.

"No." was his answer, which infuriated her more. A grin appeared on his handsome face.

Once the doors opened, he saw his men and mother standing there with astonished and confused faces. The rest of the nobles were long gone. He even saw her two servants not too far from the others, their eyes wide as saucers.

"The princess is not feeling well. She will be residing in my chamber to rest. For now, I only want her female servant to follow me. As for the others, return to your posts until further notice." He gave a small bow towards his mother and with that said he left off with the girl still in his arms, suddenly calm after his words.

Taichi, captain of the army, whistled. "Now _that_ is something you don't see everyday. Looks like Yanhamu sees something in her."

"Taichi, address him as Pharaoh!" Jyou, the High Priest announced out furiously before he finally let his eyes wander to where the Pharaoh went. "But there is something telling me that this is not right."

"How so?" this time, Koushiro, the Royal Vizier spoke.

"The girl gave a strange kind of aura that does not belong here."

"You're losing your head, my dear Jyou. All that preaching in the temple must've made you tired and woozy." Taichi laughed, but groaned when he felt a staff hitting his head.

"Look out where you're aiming that thing!" he yelled at the blue-haired guy.

Jyou massaged his temple and sighed. "Lady Nefertiry, what do you think of it?" ignoring Taichi's rants.

"I think they look cute together!" was her reply. "It is about time that boy learns to love and settle down. She might just be the kind of woman we need." Then she called out one of the servants, ordering them to bring her a plume and a scroll.

"I will take my leave, I still have a lot to think about the preparations before the final day. Oh, and Jyou, do try and send my son to my chamber, he still hasn't answered me what kind of flowers he wishes for his wedding. Really, that son of mine only gives me troubles."

Jyou just sweat dropped, "I-I will, Lady Nefertiry…"

"Don't worry about it too much," Koushiro responded, seeing the former queen walk away.

"For now, we will keep this information from the Pharaoh. We have more important matters to take care of right now." He then turned towards the captain. "Taichi, you will watch over those two, but especially the princess. Inform us if there are any suspicious things going on. The last thing we need is bringing the Pharaoh in danger."

"Aye aye, sir!" he saluted and marched away from the two.

"Well, I'll go back to my studies. I will see you tonight." Koushiro nodded and walked off, his robe caressing the floor as he disappeared into the corridors.

"Guess I'll leave too." Jyou sighed and walked outside towards the temples to perform his duty as High Priest.

While they talked, none was aware that Ken was behind a pillar, listening to every word they said.

"She must not be discovered." Ken whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice spoke out, making him turn around. In front of him stood the captain himself with a goofy smile on his face.

"You know that eavesdropping is bad?" Taichi pointed out with a grin.

"W-when did you know?"

"Since the beginning. I don't hold the title of captain for nothing, you know. Those two couldn't hear you nor see you, but I am not like them. I was trained for these kinds of things. I could hear you breathing like you were just standing right next to us."

Pulling out his sword from its sheath, he pointed the blade close to his neck, making Ken step backwards until he was cornered against the wall and him.

Although Taichi was smiling, his face told him he was serious and that he wouldn't let him escape that easily. His eyes cold and dead, was ready to kill any opponent that was opposing against the Pharaoh.

"Now, explain it to me."

But Ken just remained cold and he didn't blink, nor did he give sign that he was scared. He just locked his eyes with him, unafraid the position he was in.

"Oh, so you won't talk, huh?"

Taichi pulled his sword back, only to thrust it forward again with a speed, missing him only by a hair, stabbing the wall behind him.

Still no reaction. It made Taichi grin. "Fine. I'll leave you be… for now."

Taichi sheathed his sword and stretched his arms. "Well, looks like I have work to do, see you." He gave a small bow and a wave before walking away, acting like nothing had happened.

Ken watched him carefully. He gently placed a hand on the side of his neck before finally seeing the red trail of blood that was cascading down his arm.

He started at it. Just looking at the blood like it was something amazing. Suddenly, he clenched his fists and smirked.

X**x**X**x**X

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Fine."

And he let her go, her body falling, making contact she knew as water. A large splash could be heard as she made her way to the surface. She sputtered, wiping her face from the droplets, and when she could stand, she groaned.

"Why did you do that for?"

"You said 'let go' and I did, princess. It's just simple as that." Yanhamu smirked. "Oh, and nice breasts by the way." he pointed out.

"What?" Mimi looked down at her and indeed, because of the light material her dress was made and being drenched under water, it made it transparent and gave him a nice view of her breasts. With a shriek, she dived under till the water reached her chin, her face red from embarrassment. "P-pervert!"

"Oh, don't be shy now. You and I will get married soon. You should get used to it."

"J-jerk!" and she pushed some water, hoping to splash him. But since he was a standing on the steps, it failed, and only a few drops of water hit his robes." His smirk just widened.

"G-go away!"

He just shrugged, still with his smirk on his face. "Fine. I'll be back later." he winked, making Mimi blush deeper.

When he was a few feet away, Mimi stopped him.

"C-can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"W-what made you think I-I was the real princess?" she said with a soft voice enough for him to hear it.

It was silent for a while until Yanhamu decided to break it.

"If you were someone else, then you would've certainly resisted the kiss and struggled yourself out of it. But for a princess, it is different. She only has one path – the path that was given to her since birth. By giving in to that kiss, you have accepted the fate that was given to you. Only a real princess would do that, because she doesn't have a choice in the first place." Yanhamu replied to her softly, "It's just simple as that."

Without looking back, he let the curtains slide, giving her some privacy and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N: **Well, that's done. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, although I did expect a bit more. That is why I will ask 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Sorry you guys, but I must make sure people read this – otherwise I can just drop it and delete it.

If you have any ideas just PM me and I'll see what I can do. (smiles)

- **aoi senshi**


End file.
